


Retribution

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Forced Breeding, Forced Fingering, NSFW, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Struggle, Struggling, Teasing, Thief, forced creampie, forced penetration, gets caught, non-con, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Kate is a skillful thief, until she attempts to steal from the god of mischief. Who takes great pleasure in 'punishing' her for her crimes.Had a few requests for more rape/non-con. So here we go!





	Retribution

Kate’s heart was racing with fear while she hid under the wooden table. Her breathing was laboured but she tried to contain it, putting her hand over her mouth to try and refrain from making any noises. But she was sure that he would hear her heart as it was beating _so_ fast against her chest.

She bit down on her tongue to try and keep quiet as she heard heavy footsteps coming down the corridor towards the kitchen, where she was hiding.

Her whole body was shaking in fear as leather boots came into view, stopping in the doorway. Her eyes were wide as she watched him take slow, menacing steps into the room, his green cape flowing out behind him just barely above the floor.

His menacing voice suddenly filled the room. ‘You can run but you cannot hide, little doe. I can _smell_ the fear pouring off of you. I bet you are already regretting your decision to break into _my_ home.’

She nearly let out a noise out of pure terror but managed to refrain, _just_. 

Her entire body was frozen as Loki walked around the table. She hated not being able to see him when he walked behind her, but she didn’t dare look round in-case she made a noise. Though she didn’t have to wait long, as he carried on around the table and soon made his way out of the room again.

‘Perhaps you are in the dining hall.’ He muttered, while she watched his boots leaving the kitchen.

Kate let out a big whoosh of air, as relief flooded through her veins. She just had to figure out how to get out of the palace without being caught again. She no longer cared about why she broke in in the first place.

Carefully and as silently as possible, she crept out from underneath the table. She had just stood up on her shaky legs, when suddenly she was grabbed. Two arms wrapped around her, pulling her firmly into a solid and tall body.

Kate let out a shriek and tried to twist free, but a hand came up to wrap around her neck, making her halt her movements instantly.

She felt a warm breath tickle across her neck as Loki spoke. ‘Now, now. I do not doubt that you’ve heard of my powers, so it would be futile to even attempt escape.’

‘P…Please. Let me go. I beg you.’ Kate’s lip quivered as she spoke.

‘You come into _my_ home, attempt to steal from me, and you do not expect retribution?’ Loki’s voice was dark and foreboding, she knew she wasn’t going to get away lightly.

‘I didn’t take anything.’ She wailed.

‘No, only because I caught you. You’re nothing but a filthy little thief that needs to be punished for your crimes. I will _not_ stand for this.’ His hand around her neck squeezed so much, blocking off the air to her windpipe. She struggled like a fish out of water in his clutches, but it was no task to Loki as he simply waited until she went limp against him, having passed out from lack of oxygen.

  
When Kate came round, she was lying on a large double bed. Her head felt a little fuzzy as she sat up and looked around. She suddenly remembered where she was and what had happened.

There was no sign of Loki. So she quickly scrambled off the bed and made her way to the door. But of course, it was locked.

‘Shit, shit, shit.’ Kate said in a panic. She darted to the window and tried that too, but it was locked as well. Looking outside, she could see she was a few stories high, so even if it _was_ unlocked she wouldn’t be able to escape.

Turning around she took in the room. It was a pretty average room for being in a palace. She started to raid through the drawers, looking for something she could maybe use to try and pick the lock of the door.

As she was searching, she came across a necklace in one of the drawers. It looked awfully expensive. She reached out for it, about to pick it up, when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. She screamed and tried to pull away, turning to see an angry looking Loki towering over her.

‘You just don’t give up, do you?’ He snarled, jaw clenching.

‘I was just… I was just looking.’ Kate stammered and tried pulling her hand away again, but his grip was too tight and starting to hurt.

‘Lies.’ Loki hissed. ‘You need to keep these busy hands under control.’ He dragged her towards the bed, all the while she screamed and tried hitting him.

Loki tossed her onto the bed. She tried to scramble backwards from him, but he grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him. Causing her top to ride upwards, revealing her stomach. She kicked out at him but he was able to immobilise her with ease, all with an amused grin on his face at her struggles.

‘Feisty one, aren’t you? Well, this shall definitely be fun.’ His tone was sultry and full of promises, as the realisation of what was going to happen sunk into Kate. The large bulge in his leather trousers was a big giveaway.

Loki swished his hands around in a fancy manner and suddenly leather restraints appeared in his hands. Before Kate could do anything, he was straddling over the top of her and restraining her wrists to the headboard of the bed.

‘No. Please. Don’t do this.’ She pleaded and tried to buck him off, but she couldn’t budge under his weight.

Loki smirked down at her, pausing the tying of her wrists so he leaned down until his lips were hovering just over her ear. ‘You should know, little doe. That the more you struggle, the more it turns me on.’ He whispered huskily, causing her body to involuntary shiver below him in fear.

The god finished restraining her wrists, feeling proud of his handiwork as he sat back to look at her. She looked utterly terrified, he could see it in her eyes. Could tell by the way her body was trembling. The tears were a big giveaway too, of course. He wiped them away with his thumb, smirking as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. But he gripped her chin and yanked her face back round.

‘You will not turn away from me. I want to see your eyes as I take you. Whether you are willing or not.’ He promised.

A sob escaped from her lips. She tried begging for his mercy, saying she would do anything but _that_ for him.

‘You attempted to take from me. So now I will take from you. It is only fair, my dear.’ Loki said as if they were only speaking about money, not her body.

He trailed his hand from her neck down to her chest. As he palmed her left breast, her clothes disappeared in a shimmer of green. The panic hit her again once she was naked, but it did her no good. She only exhausted herself while Loki just watched in delight, his hand firmly holding her breast until she stopped moving.

He took both of her breasts in his large hands and squeezed them together, then brushed his thumbs across her nipples. He let out a wicked laugh when they started to harden almost instantly under his touch.

‘Seems you may even enjoy this… I _can_ be a benevolent god. I will make sure you gain your pleasure from this too.’ Loki saw the look in her eyes as she started struggling anew. ‘What, don’t you want pleasure? It may be the best you’ll ever get. What other chances do you have of being taken by a god?’

Loki’s thumbs kept stroking over her nipples, she could feel little sparks of pleasure shooting through her body, especially straight down between her legs. But she did her best to ignore it. No way was she going to give in to him, for assaulting her like he was. She thrashed her head back and fore and kicked her legs about, the only parts of her body she was able to move.

‘Answer me, girl. Or I will not make this easy on you.’ He warned, pinching her nipples that made her cry out in shock at the pain.

‘Don’t do this.’ She bawled.

Loki sighed and shook his head. ‘Very well. I did offer to go easier on you. But it seems you will not take my most gracious offer.’

Kate didn’t care what he meant, all she could think about was trying to get him off of her. She only blinked and Loki was further down the bed. He pushed her legs wide apart, but she snapped them closed again and continued to try kicking him. He just rolled his eyes and easily forced them apart, moving his body between them so she couldn’t close them again.

He pressed his still clothed body against hers, his bulge pressing up against her intimately. Her tears were flowing freely as she knew there was no way out of it. Her so called _punishment_ was happening whether she wanted it or not.

‘Lucky for you, you look rather pretty when you cry. Normally I wouldn’t stand for it, but I will allow it this time.’ Loki mocked, wiping her eyes again with his thumbs. The thumbs that had not long ago assaulted her nipples.

Kate felt sick thinking about it.

‘Most mortals would be honoured, having sex with a god. Especially after just trying to steal from said god.’ Loki sucked his fingers then reached down between them to touch her between her thighs, making her squeak in shock.

His fingers teased through her folds, to seek out her clit. Once he found it, he coaxed it along so her body would self-lubricate. He couldn’t stop the big grin forming on his face when he finally felt her body start to bend to his will, slipping a finger down to her opening he gathered more of her juices and spread it around, giving her clit a little more attention.

‘Stop. Please.’ Kate whimpered, she was starting to lose her mind as he inserted two dexterous fingers inside of her. They curled and wriggled around, until they found that sweet spot he had been looking for. Making her gush more and more.

She hated herself for the way he was making her feel. He was making her enjoy it, and he was enjoying every second of it. Her body and mind was slowly giving in, though she would never admit it. She knew it was her body’s natural reaction, it didn’t make it any better. Didn’t make it ok.

Kate kept pleading and begging him to stop. But Loki ignored all of her pleas. Instead he leaned down and bit down hard on her neck, making her yelp in pain.

Loki decided he had been more than fair preparing her. So he removed his fingers from her now sopping wet cunt and released his cock from its leather confinements. Kate had one last burst of an attempt to beg him to stop. To let her go.

But it was much too late. It was too late from the moment she broke into his home. She could feel the tip of his cock pressing up against her, waiting to penetrate her.

However, Loki was enjoying the struggle far too much in his twisted mind. So he released her wrists. Kate took a second to realise that her wrists were free, when she did she aimed for his face to scratch him. The scratching did nothing to Loki, just a mere annoyance. He grabbed her wrists, one in each hand, pinned them down above her and pushed himself into her as she struggled underneath his power.

‘NOOO!’ She screamed out, tears falling freely down her cheeks as Loki violated her body.

‘You can scream as much as you want, little doe. But there is no one that will come to your rescue.’ Loki growled through gritted teeth as he rutted into her, his grip around her wrists tightening. His hips were relentless as he thrust into her, forcing his way deep into her body.

He was met with some resistance, but he didn’t allow for her body not to take him. His cock battered her insides, hitting spots she didn’t even know existed. Which was both painful and pleasurable, to her horror and shame.

She had never felt so helpless before as she lay under him, unable to do anything but take it. She was usually so in control, her thieving always worked in her favour before. She always had the upper hand. Until now.

Kate didn’t think it could get any worse, but it did.

Grunts and moans were coming from the god as his pace was relentless and rough, but his thrusts started to falter and that’s when Kate realised he was about to come.

‘Pull out! Please! Don’t do this! I beg you!’ She cried hysterically and tried to tug her hands free.

‘Ohhh, doe. That only makes me want to breed you even more. Mmm, yes. You would look rather delectable with a swell in your tummy.’ He groaned and snapped his hips against her once more, making her cry out from the sharp pain inside as he got so deep inside of her.

Then the inevitable happened. She could feel his cock as it throbbed hotly against her sensitive walls, spurting his warm sperm deep into her. And to her humiliation, she found it so pleasurable that a small whimper escaped from her lips. She hoped that Loki didn’t hear, but of course he did. Even in the throes of his orgasm his ears picked up the noise.

‘You are enjoying this.’ He hissed, his cock still pumping his seed into her. She thought it was never going to end.

Finally, to her relief, he finished. But he didn’t pull out. He was breathing heavy against her neck, his body limp on top of her, crushing her.

‘Get off. Please. You’ve had your fun.’ Kate tried to sound brave, but her voice was wavering and Loki could see right through it. He knew she was well and truly broken.

He leaned up slightly, taking both wrists into one hand so he could grip her chin roughly between his fingers. His eyes were twinkling and he had a dangerous smile on his face. ‘Oh no, darling. The fun is only just beginning.’


End file.
